We will assemble a database of all available PTPases as well as related proteins and then use mulitple sequence alignment programs (such as pileup) to determine an optimal alignment. The homology profile obtained from the alignment will be merged with the biochemical data and information of the known crystal structures in order to study structure and function relationship as well as substrate specificity of the phosphatases.